All Too Well (TGD)
by L-St James
Summary: Basándome en el episodio Hubert de la temporada dos, decidí escribir mi versión sobre Shaun consolando a Lea después de que le contara sobre Hershey. Lea Dilallo/Shaun M.


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie The Good Doctor no me pertenecen, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

**N/A I: ¡**Hola, hola! ¿Hay algún fan de la serie por acá? Hace unos días comencé a ver la serie por primera vez, ya había visto imágenes, pero en los últimos meses casi no me he enfocado en series ni nada por el estilo, hasta hace como un mes que me vi todo **Bates Motel** y algo de la inspiración y amor por las series volvió. **Game Of Thrones** me dejó totalmente destrozada. Así que comencé a ver **The Good Doctor** por Freddie H. Y aquí estoy, animándome a escribir mi primer fic.

Si has continuado leyendo esta pequeña nota, quiero decirte que no me voy a enfocar en Shaun. Quiero hacerlo, pero no estoy preparada para meterme en su cabeza y escribir desde su punto de vista, así que voy a centrarme en el personaje de Lea. No saben cuan molesta estoy de que en la temporada dos estábamos tratando con un tema tan serio como su depresión y de repente tiene novio y toda esa pequeña trama se fue al demonio.

En fin, espero que este one-shot les guste.

Cualquier error es culpa mía.

* * *

**ALL TOO WELL**

Lea se despertó de una pequeña siesta después de que la alarma de su celular comenzara a sonar, era hora de darle comida a Hubert. Se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la mesita de noche para sacar el sobre de comida, frunció el ceño cuando vio que Hubert estaba en medio de la pecera y no se movía. Quizás solamente estaba dormido, pensó de inmediato, pero se acercó poco a poco.

—Hubert, despierta —Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Con su dedo toco la pecera un par de veces para que con el ruido del vidrio su pescadito despertará y comenzará a moverse de un lado a otro—. Hubert, no asustes a mamá. Despierta —sintió como su voz comenzaba a quebrarse al darse cuenta de la realidad—. ¿Hubert? —Lo llamó por tercera vez.

Su pescado estaba muerto.

Se mordió el labio y sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir la perdida de su pequeña mascota indefensa que solo un par de horas atrás nadaba contento. ¡Ni siquiera un día le duró! Se llevó las manos a la cara y sintió que toda la presión y la tristeza de los últimos días se acumulaba en ella.

Su vida estaba completamente jodida.

¿Debería llamar a Shaun y darle la triste noticia y pedirle que ya no traiga el tonto castillo de piedra para alegrar a Hubert? No, no quería que la viera en ese estado, seguramente lo preocuparía de más y él no iba a poder concentrarse en el trabajo. Era mejor darle la noticia en persona. No habían hablado de Hershey, él fue honesto cuando le dijo que no le importaba lo ocurrido y ella admiraba esa honestidad, pero necesitaba de un abrazo, de un hombro en el cual llorar. Y Shaun era esa persona cuando decidió regresar a San José y después recordó su pelea cuando él le devolvió la tonta pelota y le pidió que se fuera y volviera a su terrible hogar con el estúpido de su hermano que llevó a la quiebra el negocio de su abuelo que tanta felicidad le trajo.

¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Detestaba trabajar en su casa, detestaba a sus compañeros de trabajo. Se aburría fácilmente, ir al gimnasio no la distraía para nada, en los últimos días todo lo que quería era tomar las llaves de su auto e irse, perderse durante algunos días y perder todo el contacto con el mundo, pero eso solo le iba a traer más recuerdos y recriminaciones de las malas decisiones que había tomado en la vida. A veces cuando Shaun se iba a dormir deseaba nunca haberse ido y seguir viviendo en su antiguo departamento, en donde cada noche Shaun daba dos golpes a su puerta y hablarían de cualquier cosa y después comerían manzanas.

Quizás necesitaba buscar ayuda con algún psicólogo, pero odiaba la idea de tener que contarle a un desconocido cosas tan personales, prefería guardarlo para ella misma y que nadie se enterara de todo lo que pasaba en su cabeza. Cuando decidió volver a San José se prometió así misma no volver a tener contacto con su hermano, la última pelea que tuvieron, los gritos que se escucharon por la casa, dioses, casi habían llegado a los golpes por tanta mierda que se dijeron los dos.

Lo mejor que podía pensar era en bloquear esos malos recuerdos, pero siempre terminaban regresando a la superficie. No tenía amigos en quien confiar, no tenía una amiga confidente, siempre se llevó mal con sus compañeros de escuela y trabajo, la saludaban por educación y en las juntas tomaban en cuenta sus opiniones porque al jefe le parecían grandiosas, ella estaba sola en el mundo. No tenía a nadie, excepto Shaun, pero su relación con él se sentía quebrada.

Nunca volverían a tener la hermosa amistad que comenzaron hace casi un año. O quizás sí, no lo sabía. Quizás estaba pensando prematuramente de un futuro que aún no ocurría y que todo podía ser diferente.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de la asistente del jefe, en la que solicitaban su presencia el día de mañana para una nueva junta. Las detestaba, pero confirmo su asistencia. Miró la hora, Shaun no tardaría en llegar y ella no había preparado la cena. No tenía ánimos de nada, quería dormir durante un buen tiempo y no despertar, o despertar al día siguiente e imaginar que muchas cosas no habían pasado en su vida, olvidarlas.

Tomo su tablet y comenzó a jugar un tonto juego para entretenerse, ya no le atraían tanto, pero sonrió cuando recordó la noche en que le pidió prestadas unas baterías a Shaun y al día siguiente él amablemente le pidió que se las regresara, porque todo eso fue un préstamo. Shaun era probablemente lo mejor de su vida. Tan diferente, tan lindo, tan honesto, sus debates sobre películas y series, él siempre trataba de tener la razón en todo. Y le gustaba.

Cerró los ojos al escuchar que la puerta se abría y trato de concentrarse, rogó para que su voz no la delatara.

— Buenas noches, compañera —Dijo Shaun.

—Buenas noches, compañero —murmuró ella sin ánimo, y se reprendió mentalmente. Escucho sus pasos, estaba tan cerca…

—Hubert esta muerto —Trago en seco al escuchar sus palabras, lo escuchaba decepcionado.

—Sí —Escuchó un susurró de él y murmuró—. No sé si lo alimente demasiado o si fue cuando le cambie el agua para limpiar las piedras. Pero sí, definitivamente está muerto.

Ella siguió moviendo a su tablet sin querer mirarlo aún, él aún no se había acercado a ella para consolarla, ese era Shaun Murphy, el chico que sobrellevaba la perdida de manera tan diferente.

—Podemos comprar otro pez —Eso sonaba tan demasiado fácil, y ella deseaba poder decirle que sí, pero solamente era un recordatorio de lo mala que fue cuidando a un pescado.

—No es necesario —susurró.

—Hay muchos peces en el mar.

—Dije que no —Shaun, no insistas, rogó mentalmente como si él pudiera escucharla. No quería discutir, todo lo que quería era llorar hasta el cansancio.

—Querías una mascota —Le recordó—. Insististe tanto en tener una, ganaste la pelea.

—Lo sé, pero ya tuve una.

—Por poco tiempo, iré mañana y…

—No —Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miro por unos segundos, sus ojos la traicionaron y volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, de inmediato regreso su atención a la tablet para que él no la viera. El silencio los envolvió a los dos, Shaun seguramente estaba pensando en como retomar la conversación y tratar de convencerla de comprar una nueva mascota. No pudo escuchar que es lo que hacía, pero cuando se giró para mirarlo él le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Estás llorando? —Ni cuando pelearon ella lloró frente a él y cada noche que lloraba en su habitación ponía la almohada encima de ella para evitar que él la escuchara y se preocupara—. ¿Estás triste? —Y ahí estaba, quizás era un buen momento para finalmente poder liberarse de todo lo ocurrido en Hershey.

—Estoy triste —respondió—. Enojada, frustrada y molesta.

—Deberíamos comprar otro pez.

—El pez no es el problema. Soy yo, soy patética. Volví a casa en Hershey porque no estaba satisfecha con mi vida. Pensé que podía ayudar al cabeza dura de mi hermano a salvar el local, y ser parte de algo que realmente me apasionaba. Volví aquí para cambiar mi vida. ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga si no puedo mantener a un pez vivo? —Ya no pudo contenerse más y sintió como las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Espero a que Shaun dijera alguna palabra, algún movimiento, supuso que estaba pensando en cual era una respuesta correcta para tratar de animarla, él solo se quedó mirando a la nada y ella siguió esperándolo. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla para intentar borrar las lágrimas que continuaban deslizándose. Vio el movimiento de Shaun, separó sus manos y las extendió poco a poco, ella alejó su mano de su mejilla y se miraron fijamente.

Shaun vacilo por unos segundos que se sintieron como a una eternidad. Sus manos se acercaron a la de ella y le dio un apretón de manos, sin soltar su mano se acercó hasta el sillón. Se sentó a su lado, Lea soltó la tablet y la dejó caer a su derecha. Shaun retiro sus manos y con su brazo derecho lo paso por sus hombros y la acuno en sus brazos. No dijo ni una sola palabra, pero fue todo lo que Lea necesito para soltarse a llorar. Shaun se paralizo, pero no se retiro y Lea se lo agradeció de todo corazón.

Continuó llorando y se escondió bajo su cuello. Es todo lo que había necesitado desde la noche en que regreso, un hombro en el cual llorar mientras contaba su experiencia en Hershey, sintió como un peso se liberaba de ella. Pudo sentir como con su mano libre Shaun acarició su cabello y la acercaba más a él.

—Todo esta bien, Lea. Llora.

Y ella lo hizo, lloró y se quedaron abrazados hasta que sintió que el sueño la embargaba poco a poco. Conocía a Shaun y sabía lo difícil que era para él consolarla del modo en que lo hacía, pero era un gesto que jamás olvidaría. Lo recordaría por siempre.

—Gracias, Shaun —murmuró cuando el sueño estaba haciendo acto de presencia—. Gracias por ser mi amigo y estar aquí. Te quiero tanto…

* * *

**N/A II: **No saben cuan triste me puse cuando Shaun no consoló a Lea, lo entiendo, pero para eso existe fanfiction:) ¿Merece una segunda parte?


End file.
